Don and Jess: Murder Sings the Blues
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: So onto the next one....can't really think of a summary or something to say about the episode other then Mac really went over board when he yelled at Hawkes. FA


Begin Transmission

Hey Lacy here. Ok so onto the next one....can't really think of a summary or something to say about the episode other then Mac really went over board when he yelled at Hawkes. Have fun.

Disclaimer: I told you I'm not saying it. You all know I don't own it, why must you continue to torture me!?!?!

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

"So Linds told Danny and I what happened with Mac and Hawkes." Don said as he and Jess sipped their beers at the bar.

"Yeah, we tried to leave but he wouldn't let us." Jess said. "I think he was trying to make an example out of Sheldon but all he did was make himself look like an ass. Yes Sheldon should have told him about knowing the girl but all he wanted was to find her killer."

Don nodded. "True but still, he should have at least told Mac and if he was kicked off the case, asked to be kept informed about what was going on."

"Well hind sight is twenty twenty." Jess said. "Nothing we can do about it now but hope Mac and Hawkes make up some time in the near future."

"You ever going to explain what that was the other night with Danny and Linds?" Don asked.

Jess gave a sheepish smile. "Yeah sorry about that. I forgot and by the time we got home I was too tired." Jess took a deep breath. "Linds told us what's going on but I hope you understand when I say it's not my place to tell you."

"I have no problem with that." Don said. "If Lindsay wants me to know then I'll wait for her to tell me."

Jess' sheepish smile turned into a genuine one as she kissed Don. "Well before we crashed your boys night, we talked Lindsay into letting Danny in, even if it was only a little cause we all know how much it's killing him not being able to help her."

Don frowned. "And she agreed? She seemed pretty adamant about dealing with this on her own."

Jess shook her head and her smile turned sad. "Even this Lindsay can't deal with on her own."

Don wrapped his arm around his girlfriend and pulled her close. "She has Danny now, she'll be ok."

Jess rested her head on Don's shoulder, burying her face in his neck. "I hope so." She placed a kiss where her mouth rested before pulling her face away. "So I hear your guy was killed for being an insensitive jerk."

Don gave a laugh. "Yeah kinda. If I killed everyone I thought was a jerk, they'd be no one left." He looked down at Jess. "Well except for you and the CSIs. Can't get rid of everyone."

Jess shook her head with a smile. "Yeah the world would get pretty boring if no on else was around."

"Crazy thing is the perp killed him because of his lap machine and yet when he killed him, the idiot left the machine on and listened to it all night." Don said. "Who does that? I don't understand."

"I don't think I ever want to understand the crazies we deal with." Jess said. "I'd never be able to sleep again."

Don gave Jess a suggestive smirk. "That wouldn't be too bad. Imagine all the things you could do instead of sleeping."

Jess laughed. "Has your brain taken up residence below your belt?"

Don laughed and wiggled his eye brows. "Only around you babe."

"Nice to know I'm special." Jess said. She downed the last of her beer. "Ready to head home?"

Don nodded and downed the rest of his own beer. "Yup, Cliff said the beers were on the house tonight so we're all set."

Jess frowned as they walked out. "Why were they on the house?"

Don shrugged. "I gave up trying to understand bar tenders when Sam became one."

Jess turned to walk sideways and looked at Don. "Where does she tend bar?"

Don smiled and turned Jess back the right way before she tripped. "At a club near the 29. She's been working there for about five months now."

"I'd like to meet her." Jess said. "I've heard so much about, be nice to put a face to the description."

"I'm sure I could talk her into a meeting." Don said. "But if you meet my sis, then you're gonna have to meet my parents too."

Jess gave Don a look. "Unlike you I have no problem meeting your parents."

Don laughed. "You say that now."

Jess gave Don a shove with her shoulder as they arrived at their building.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Hawkes sat in trace, chin resting in hands, staring into space.

"Sheldon, you ok?"

Hawkes turned and saw Sid standing in the doorway.

"I'm hanging in there." Hawkes said. "Just wondering if there was anything I could have done to save her."

Sid walked in and sat beside Hawkes. "Everyone who lost someone asks themselves that and the truth is, no there wasn't anything you could have done. If you had been with her, you could have been a victim right along side her. Just take comfort in the fact that you did her justice by finding her killer."

"Thanks Sid." Hawkes said, giving the older man a small smile. "It does feel slightly better knowing we got him, but it's still hard."

Sid patted him on the shoulder. "It'll get easier. You have friends around to make sure of that."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

Well that was shorter then I intended but it's done. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
